


园丁

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	园丁

　　王嘉尔有点紧张地捏着书包带子，惴惴不安地坐在沙发上。

　　白敬亭将果汁放在王嘉尔面前，摸了摸他的头，“嘉嘉，别客气，就当自己家。”

　　王嘉尔抬头看了一眼白敬亭，犹豫了一会，拿起杯子开始小口小口地喝着果汁。“白叔叔，我爸爸妈妈什么时候来接我走呀？”

　　白敬亭看着面前一脸委屈的小孩，不禁暗自感叹道，这小孩长得可真精致，明明还只是初中生，便生的一副勾人模样，长大了还得了。

　　“一个月你爸妈就回来了。”白敬亭坐到他身边，替他脱下书包。

　　“哦。”王嘉尔失落地点了点头。他还是第一次要离开爸妈这么久，而且要和一个不认识的叔叔住一个月，有点怕生的他心里充满了不安全感。

　　“好了，别担心，去洗个澡睡觉吧。”白敬亭捏了捏他因为苦恼皱起来的脸。

　　白敬亭看着乖乖去洗澡的人，搓了搓手指，再次感叹了一下刚才的手感。

　　是夜，窗外雷雨交加，窗内幽暗的电脑光照在男子的脸上，男子显然因为电脑上的画面开始兴奋，他缓缓地拉开拉链，刚握住自己因为兴奋而挺立的性器，身后就传来了一声清脆的声音，“白叔叔，我能和你一起睡吗？”

　　白敬亭被吓得啪的一下合上了电脑，他转过身看着门口的王嘉尔，此时他正穿着一条杰尼龟的睡裙，应该是刚哭过，眼角红红的，本就漂亮的大眼睛也被雾气染的湿润，白敬亭只觉得自己的阴茎更加兴奋了。

　　“叔叔，你生病了吗？为什么小鸡鸡立起来了？”充满童真的话语让白敬亭的阴茎又胀大了几分。

　　白敬亭此时才意识到他竟然忘了把自己拉链拉上，但他只是稍微尴尬了一会，接着摸上自己的阴茎开口道，“对啊，嘉嘉，叔叔生病了，需要嘉嘉帮忙才会好，不然叔叔今天可能会难受死了。”

　　王嘉尔有点担心地走近看了眼白敬亭一直挺着的阴茎，又看了看白敬亭的脸，“叔叔我要怎么帮你啊？”

　　白敬亭摸了摸王嘉尔的脸，引诱道，“你用手摸摸它。”王嘉尔听话地握住白敬亭的阴茎，阴茎烫烫的，王嘉尔被烫的缩了缩手。

　　白敬亭鼓励般地牵住他的手，“嘉嘉，叔叔真的好难受。”王嘉尔的手被白敬亭按在他的阴茎上，阴茎太粗，王嘉尔的小手根本握不住，于是他抬起另一只手附在上面，然后抬起头问道，“这样吗？叔叔。”

　　白敬亭看着眼前纯真的王嘉尔，舔了舔嘴唇，引诱道，“上下来回动一下。”

　　王嘉尔如是做了。不同于成年人的触感，少年的手很是稚嫩，掌心的嫩肉不断地摩擦着白敬亭的阴茎，两只手时快时慢的撸动着，白敬亭慢慢呼吸沉重了起来。

　　“白叔叔，你有好一点吗？”王嘉尔只是觉得手下的小鸡鸡越来越大，叔叔的喘息声也越来越重，看起来好像变得更加难受的样子。他停下手里的动作，担忧地看着白敬亭。

　　白敬亭稳了稳呼吸，夸奖道，“嘉嘉真棒！叔叔感觉好一点了，但是还是很难受。”

　　“啊？那怎么办啊？不然叔叔去医院看一下吧！”王嘉尔在自己的睡裙上擦了擦手上的粘液，便想拉着白敬亭去医院。

　　白敬亭反手用力一拉，王嘉尔便扑倒在了他的怀里，脸刚好对着蓬勃的阴茎。“不用去医院，嘉尔就能治好我。”

　　王嘉尔被浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙熏得蒙了蒙，他想起身，可是他的头被白敬亭死死地按着，他只得两只手握着阴茎来保持平衡。“嘉嘉，舔舔它。”

　　“啊？”王嘉尔怀疑了一下自己的耳朵。白敬亭摩挲着王嘉尔的后颈重复道，“舔舔它，叔叔真的好难受。”

　　王嘉尔内心其实是拒绝的，毕竟小鸡鸡是用来尿尿的，看起来就很脏。他摇了摇头，“不要嘛，叔叔，小鸡鸡好脏的，我不想舔。”

　　白敬亭可怜兮兮地看着王嘉尔，撒娇道，“可是叔叔真的好难受，而且叔叔刚刚洗澡的时候有很认真的洗小鸡鸡，绝对很干净。”说完，还用阴茎拍了拍王嘉尔的脸。

　　王嘉尔闻了闻确实没有闻到什么难闻的味道，他纠结了一会，“那，我要是治好了叔叔，叔叔要给我买只芝士蛋糕。”

　　白敬亭笑了笑，“好，到时候你想吃什么就给你买什么！”

　　王嘉尔见得到了承诺，便开心的伸出舌头舔了舔白敬亭的阴茎。虽然有股淡淡的腥味，不过一想到治好了叔叔就能吃他最爱的芝士蛋糕，他舔的更加卖力了。

　　只见王嘉尔先是拿舌头舔了舔正在流泪的马眼，接着顺着龟头慢慢的往下舔，又顺着青筋舔到龟头，接着他张嘴将白敬亭的阴茎含进嘴里，仿佛再吃一根棒棒糖，一会吐出一会又含入。

　　白敬亭看着替自己口交的王嘉尔咽了咽口水，因为嘴巴太小，只能勉强含住龟头部分，柔软的舌头灵活地舔弄着，还是不是的用力次弄马眼。吐出阴茎的时候，可以很清晰地看到王嘉尔粉嫩的舌头以及因为无法闭拢而产生的口水。脸上也被蹭上了许多粘液，脸颊大概是累的，染上了点点绯红，显得纯真而又色情。

　　「淦，这孩子真他妈会勾引人！」白敬亭一边暗骂着，一边将王嘉尔抱起来让他坐在自己的腿上。

　　王嘉尔本来就是一个缺乏安全感的人，突然被抱起，吓得他赶紧紧紧地搂住白敬亭的脖子，好让自己不掉下去。

　　“叔叔，你干嘛突然把我抱起来。”王嘉尔疑惑地问道。白敬亭将手伸进王嘉尔的睡衣，顺着他的腰线，准确地捏住他胸前的小肉粒。

　　王嘉尔怕痒的笑了笑，“叔叔，你干嘛？好痒啊！”白敬亭亲了亲王嘉尔的鬓角，温柔地开口道，“我知道怎样会好的更快，嘉尔愿意帮我吗？”  
王嘉尔点了点头。“那，嘉尔要乖乖听我的话，等叔叔病好了就带你去吃芝士蛋糕！”王嘉尔一听可以吃蛋糕，原本躲闪的身体也停了下来，他开心地说道，“谢谢叔叔！”

　　白敬亭被王嘉尔的道谢萌的阴茎又胀了几分。此时他的阴茎正紧紧地贴着王嘉尔紧致的臀部，甚至只要他稍微一用力便能顶开他丰满的臀肉。

　　白敬亭脱下王嘉尔的衣服，欣赏着王嘉尔美好的身躯。少年的身子带着些他还没有褪去的稚气，身子小小的，白敬亭一只手便能圈住他整个腰。

　　王嘉尔只觉得自己的臀部被叔叔的小鸡鸡硌的难受，但是此时他两条腿大开着放在扶手上，他只能不断地扭着屁股好让自己不那么难受。

　　王嘉尔的臀不断摩擦着白敬亭的阴茎，白敬亭忍不住用力拍了一下的臀部，“别动！”被拍疼的王嘉尔有点委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，但是一想到芝士蛋糕他便忍着没有发声，只是眼睛里的水光越来越多，仿佛只要白敬亭在凶他一下，他便立刻哭给他看。

　　白敬亭看着王嘉尔委屈的神情只觉得自己内心被狠狠的击中了一下。“淦！”他终于忍不住吻了上去。

　　白敬亭的吻很激烈，王嘉尔只能被迫张着嘴不断承受着，嘴里发出微弱的呜咽声。白敬亭一边吻着，一边用手不断地抚摸着王嘉尔的阴茎。可怜我们的小嘉尔，除了尿尿从来没有碰过的地方被激烈的撸动着，他只觉得平时用来尿尿的地方不断传来奇怪的感觉，惹得他嘴里的呻吟都变得更加的甜腻。

　　白敬亭抱起王嘉尔，将他放到床上背对着他。王嘉尔无力地跪趴在床上，他还没有从刚才奇怪的感觉中缓过神来。

　　突然他觉得平时用来排泄的地方被什么柔软的东西舔弄着。那东西先是缓缓地沿着他穴口的褶皱舔弄，接着王嘉尔感觉到一双手按住自己臀肉然后将他的人肛门拉开了一点，然后那柔软的东西便刺进了肛门。

　　“啊…不要…那里脏…白叔叔…”王嘉尔想要逃离，可是白敬亭扣着他的腰，限制了他的行动。他只能被迫地感受着那东西先是在他里面来回打转，接着便开始一会进一会出的抽插着。

　　王嘉尔只觉得比刚才还要奇怪的感觉不断地冲击着他的意识，“啊…啊…好奇怪…白叔叔…好难受…”

　　白敬亭一只手握住王嘉尔纤细的腰，一只手绕到前面不断地撸动着他尚未发育完全的阴茎，舌头也不断模拟着性交进出着王嘉尔早已软的一塌糊涂的小穴。

　　不一会儿，少年便浑身抽搐着，发出一声高昂的尖叫射在了他的手里。

　　白敬亭将王嘉尔翻过来，看着王嘉尔原本清纯稚嫩的脸此时因为高潮染上些许媚色，小嘴不断地开合着，汗水因为快感浸湿他的头发，此时原本柔顺的刘海正湿哒哒的贴着他的脸颊。虽然白敬亭觉得这个形容不适合一个初中生，不过他还是觉得高潮后的王嘉尔真是该死的性感。

　　白敬亭抬起王嘉尔的腿，将一只手指探进他的后穴，手指因为刚刚的舌交很容易便探到了最深处。白敬亭不断地加着手指，发现王嘉尔的后穴竟然很快便顺利地吞下了四根手指，他惊讶于这孩子的天赋异禀，不过这也使他更加的兴奋。

　　白敬亭抽出手指，扶着自己早已发疼的阴茎，插了进去。不同于手指，粗大的阴茎还是让王嘉尔感受到了剧烈地疼痛。于是他开始挣扎了起来，嘴里不断地喊着疼。

　　白敬亭有点心疼地停下动作，俯身安慰的亲了亲王嘉尔，待到他感觉到身下的人已经适应了他的插入，他才开始缓慢地抽插了起来。

　　王嘉尔只觉得原本疼的快要死去的地方，开始渐渐变得酥麻，那奇怪的感觉又涌了上来，“啊…哈…白叔叔…好奇怪…嘉嘉…啊…”

　　白敬亭此时阴茎正被王嘉尔的后穴不断地绞着，肠肉好像有有意识般吸着白敬亭的阴茎，每次他抽出时肠肉便会挽留般地收缩，插入时又颤抖着蠕动着。

　　“嘶…嘉尔，别怕，告诉白叔叔，你舒服吗？”白敬亭此时已经放弃了温柔攻势，他用力地进出着王嘉尔，每一次都是整根拔出然后又整根没入。王嘉尔只觉得白敬亭每一次进入都能插入的更深，体内奇怪的感觉不断地随着脊椎传入他的脑中，他已经没有理智来回答白敬亭的问题，只能顺着他的话回答，“好舒服…啊…叔叔…下面…好奇怪…啊啊啊…”

　　白敬亭将王嘉尔抱起来，王嘉尔只觉得白叔叔的鸡鸡插到了更深的地方，接着一股前所未有的感觉刺激着他的意识，他竟然在没有被触碰前面的情况下，达到了高潮。

　　白敬亭的阴茎猛的被用力的绞着，一个没忍住便缴了械。他抱着王嘉尔，看着他还在因为快感颤抖着，后穴也因此收缩着。白敬亭软掉的阴茎又渐渐硬了起来，他抱着王嘉尔的屁股又开始动了起来。

　　因为姿势，王嘉尔只觉得随着落下自己的后面将白叔叔的阴茎吃的更深，他难耐地扭着腰，“白…叔叔…太深了…屁眼…啊…屁眼要被插坏了…”

　　白敬亭一只手拉扯着王嘉尔的乳头，开口道，“那不是屁眼，那是嘉嘉的小骚穴，专门用来吃叔叔的肉棒的。”王嘉尔已经被欲望夺去了理智，他搂着白敬亭，嘴里娇媚地呻吟着，“小骚穴…啊…要被白叔叔的大肉棒插坏了…嘉嘉…被插得好舒服…啊啊啊…”

　　“那嘉嘉要不要每天被白叔叔插。”白敬亭引诱道。“白叔叔…嘉嘉…要每天都被白叔叔插…哈…”王嘉尔说完还主动把嘴凑到白敬亭面前。白敬亭捉住王嘉尔的唇便激烈地吻了起来。

　　一时间房间里只有抽插带来的淫靡的水声和接吻的啧啧声。

　　随着时间的流逝，窗外的雨下的越来越大，窗内的两人的动作也越来越激烈…

　　一个月后，王妈打电话说要来接王嘉尔回家，王嘉尔断断续续地拒绝了王妈，反正假期还有一个月，王妈便让他继续住在白敬亭家。王妈也没觉得奇怪还欣喜于自己的好朋友和儿子相处的融洽。

　　而挂掉电话的王嘉尔，很快便浪叫了起来。此时的他正穿着白敬亭新买的女仆装，被压在沙发上，用力的操干着。

　　嗯，两人相处的是挺融洽的。

　　-end-

　　

 

　　


End file.
